godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Hades
"Welcome, Spartan. Come in. Make yourself at home. This time, you won't be leaving." - ''Hades Greek Mythology Hades was one of the Six Children of Cronos and husband of Persephone. He and his siblings were rescued by Zeus from the Wrath of Cronos. Then, when the Titanomachy came, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon, the principal gods that battled, fought for humanity and, along with the other Olympians, emerged victorious. After that it was necessary to organize the Cosmos. Poseidon took the waters and the Oceans, Zeus the heavens and the rule of the gods and Hades became the God of Underworld. The deepest part in the Underworld is Tartarus, a place of suffering and pain and the battle ground of the Great War. He was married with Persephone. The Underworld is also referred to as Hades. Unlike most of the gods, Hades rarely interfered with mortals (unless they tried to cheat death) and was rather passive and unselfish. This is ironic as he's often portrayed as evil in modern connotations. The Roman name of Hades was Pluto.Hades (Άδης or Ἀΐδας; from Greek ᾍδης, Hadēs, originally Ἅιδης, Haidēs or Άΐδης, Aidēs, meaning "the unseen"12) refers both to the ancient Greek underworld, the abode of Hades, and to the god of the underworld. Hades in Homer referred just to the god; the genitive ᾍδου, Haidou, was an elision to denote locality: "house/dominion of Hades". Eventually, the nominative, too, came to designate the abode of the dead. In Greek mythology, Hades is the oldest male child of Cronus and Rhea. According to myth he and his brothers Zeus and Poseidon defeated the Titans and claimed rulership over the universe ruling the underworld, air, and sea, respectively; the solid earth, long the province of Gaia, was available to all three concurrently. Because of his association with the underworld, Hades is often interpreted by moderns as the Grim Reaper, even though he was not. By the Romans Hades was called Pluto, from his Greek epithet Πλούτων Ploutōn (πλοῦτος, wealth), meaning "Rich One". In Roman mythology, Hades/Pluto was called Dis Pater and Orcus. The corresponding Etruscan god was Aita. Symbols associated with him are the Helm of Darkness and the three-headed dog, Cerberus. In Christian theology, the term hades refers to the abode of the dead. This is parallel to the Hebrew Sheol (שאול, grave or dirt-pit) and the English Hell (Old English, hel), which was derived from Norse mythology for the land of the dead (see Hades in Christianity below). God of War: Chains of Olympus In God of War: Chains of Olympus, there is a challenge you get at the end of the game which is Challenge of Hades. Hades himself doesn't appear, but his realm of dead, the Underworld, is visited. Also, he plays a background role as husband to Persephone, the main antagonist of the game. Persephone doesn't love him, but is forced to remain in his dark realm. Because of this, she decides to end both her and the gods' lives. God of War In God of War, he manifests in Pandora's Temple in a translucent form, like the other gods, and gives him the magic called the Army of Hades. Only his fiery, demonic face is seen. There is also a giant statue of him in the section of the Temple called The Challenge of Hades. God of War: Betrayal While Hades doesn't appear in God of War: Betrayal, he is, again, a background character. When Kratos starts chasing the mysterious Assassin, the Undead Legionnaires and Cerberus apppear from Underworld to stop him. Kratos wondered why Hades sent these beasts to attack him, speculating that it might be Hades who is plotting to ruin Kratos' relationship with the other gods. God of War II Hades appears in cutscenes in God of War II, depicting the Great War, when the Gods defeated Titans. He is seen fighting and imprisoning Atlas alongside his brother, Poseidon. There is a statue of him in the Garden of the Gods along with Athena, Ares, Zeus, Helios, and Poseidon. At the end of the game he is seen with Poseidon, Helios and Hermes standing in front of Zeus, before the second Great War begins. God of War III ''"I knew you would come back Spartan, did you miss me?" - Hades In God of War III he is encountered as a boss. Hades himself uses giant hooks against Kratos, the same ones he used to steal Atlas' soul in God of War II. Kratos will acquire the Claws of Hades upon defeating him. After first entering the underworld, Hades periodically makes comments during the game, often sarcastic, humorous, or taunting. However, upon entering his palace, he becomes more and more hostile. He claims he senses "some bad blood" between them. Before the battle, Hades reminds Kratos how he has wronged him in the past (death of Poseidon, Athena, Persephone). Hades threatens to make Kratos "suffer as he has suffered". Hades then emerges from complete darkness and attempts to steal Kratos' soul, but fails. They then battle intensely, but Kratos bashes his head into the cieling, knocking him into the River Styx and taking his chains. Hades then bursts out of the river with his helmet gone revealing a deformed humanoid with his skull cracked, and the battle continues. Kratos finally kills him by absorbing his soul with his chains and further cracking open his deformed skull, revealing his brain. As Hades' rule of the Underworld lifts, the tormented souls of the Styx swarm over Hades, dragging him into the depths of the river. Kratos, with the soul of Hades, is now free to traverse the River Styx unharmed. When you dive into the river his helmet is visible at the bottom of the River at the beginning where you dive in. You are able to collect it and use it during bonus play. Hades' corpse is last seen at the bottom of the Styx, mutilated as the tormented souls tore a passage through his gut to escape the river. Kratos follows them, swimming through Hades' torso. thumb|300px|right Powers and Abilities Like all gods, Hades was immortal and Invincible. Hades could also shapeshift. Most of Hades’ power came from Soul Absorbtion and the fact that he ruled over the dead souls of mortal beings. While Kratos traversed the dangers of Pandora’s Temple, Hades gifted him with the souls of the Underworld to aid him in his journey. These souls literally mauled Kratos’ enemies to death, and weakened them enough for him to finish them off. Hades also carried spiked chains showing the power of Conjuring which he used to tear the souls from any living being, including a Titan. This was seen in a cut scene during Atlas’ flashback story of the Great War, the Titanomachy, between the Olympians Gods and the Titans Gods. Hades was able to grapple onto the mighty Titan Atlas and absorb his soul. Before this occurred, however, Hades was in the process of capturing Cronos’ soul before Atlas intervened by hurling pieces of mountain at him and doing the Atlas Quake. It is unclear whether or not Hades did in fact collect the souls of any other Titan, including Cronos. It should also be noted that the spikes on his body or the helmet Hades wore may have also been used to an advantage in the battle. Personality Unlike his brother Zeus and many of the other Gods of the series Hades is not evil and is mostly unconcerned with the affairs of the mortal realm preferring to focus his energies on the Underworld. He is, however, quick to anger if someone crosses him or his family which makes him an enemy of Kratos. As Kratos is traveling through his palace, Hades comments that there is bad blood between them, as Kratos had murdered his niece (Athena) and his brother (Poseidon) which can not go unpunished. He also appeared to have deeply cared for Persephone, despite her words and treachery. Indeed, he has restored her remains and created a massive memorial to her, which Kratos must navigate in order to continue his journey. He doesn't, however, comment on the loss of his nephew, indicating that Hades, much like the other gods, did not care much for Ares. He also appears to be a masochist, as even when Kratos beats him senseless, he claims to enjoy the pain. Trivia *Actor Clancy Brown voices Hades in God of War III. *The most likely reason Hades, as well as Poseidon and a few other gods, changed appearance drastically from God of War 1 to God of War 2 is that the game developers had not expected the series to be such a success, and may have originally planned to end with the first game. When fleshing out the entire storyline, they most likely wanted to give each god a look and personality unique to the God of War series, compared to the rather uninspired designs in God of War 1. *A common misconception occurs when people compare Hades to dieties of other religions, most often Satan of the Abrahamic religions. In Greek mythology, Hades was not inherently evil, but merely acquired ownership of everything under the earth, including the underworld and precious metals, from drawing lots with his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon. Over time, however, living in the underworld made a recluse out of him, and ancient stories tell that he was actually not in the Greek pantheon of 12 gods, spending most of his time tending to the dead. *When you are standing in the light in Hades' Palace before the fight, he says Kratos slayed Poseidon, Athena, and Persephone, but he didn't mention Ares. This may be because Ares was ruthless, full of bloodlust, and was using Hades' minions for his own gain. *Hades may not be dead, as his body was destroyed, but his soul is still inside the Claws of Hades. *The evils inside Pandora's Box may have infected Hades with Hatred and Anger, as he blames Kratos for making him miserable for killing Athena, Poseidon and Persephone. *The same statue of Hades in GOW I appears in GOW III, with his demonic visage, when you acquired the Blades of Exile, there are some hooks. Walk by them and you will see four red chests and lost souls at the bottom of this area where there is the statue as Hades appears in God Of War I. Gifts and Objects *Army of Hades - Given to Kratos after defeating Pandora's Guardian. *Shield of Hades - Used in Pandora's Temple with the Shield of Zeus to gain further entrance into the temple itself. *Claws of Hades - After Kratos bashes Hades's head through the celing, he take's away Hades's claws and uses them to complete his vengence. *Hades' Helm - When you swim down to the clean River of Styx, swim farther away from the hole, and swim down to use through your second playthrough of the game. Related Pages *Gods *Underworld *Persephone *Claws of Hades *Army of Hades *Statue of Hades *The three judges *Hades' Helm Gallery File:Hades-Steals-Kratos-Soul.jpg|Hades attempting to steal Kratos' soul File:Hades_Takedown.jpg|Kratos fights with Hades File:Untitled_122.png|Hades in the first war File:Hades_God_of_War.jpg|Hades in God of War 3 File:Untitled_121.png|Hades in God of War 1 File:192738-300px_hades_god_of_war_large.jpg|Hades concept art File:Untitled_125.png|Hades takes the soul of titan Atlas File:Godofwar_04_jpg.jpg|Kratos vs Hades File:Ss_preview_10_jpg.jpg|Kratos vs Hades File:Ss_preview_11_jpg.jpg|Hades spinning his hooks File:Ss_preview_3_jpg.jpg|A purple flame around Hades File:Untitled_313.png|The true appearance of Hades File:Untitled_413.png|Hades fights with Kratos File:HADES.png|Hades File:Hades.png|Kratos bashing Hades' head to the ceiling File:Untitled_HADES.png|Hades File:Untitled_HADES_1.png|Kratos draining Hades' soul File:Untitled_HADES_2.png|Aftermath of his death Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War III Category:God of War III Bosses Category:God of War 2 Characters Category:Bosses Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:God of War:Betrayal Category:God of War 1 Characters Category:God of War 3 Characters Category:Deceased characters